


I love the way you die

by La_plume_d_Eowin



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Immortal Harry, Inappropriate Humor, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parody, because Final Destination
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_plume_d_Eowin/pseuds/La_plume_d_Eowin
Summary: " Il écarquille les yeux en voyant les gamins être sortit de force de l'avion, et la Mort secoue la tête, interloquée.- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Mais revenez !Sauf que bien sûr, personne ne l'écoute, parce que personne ne l'entend. Debout, incrédule dans l'allée de l'avion, la Mort regarde les âmes condamnées disparaître dans le terminal.Exaspéré par les discutions des mortels autour de lui, il agite la main et le temps se suspend. Du calme, enfin !- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Allez, remontez tout de suite dans cet avion !Mais les agents de la sécurité refusent que les Condamnés remontent dans l'appareil. Il ne peut plus rien changer maintenant, l'avion va partir et eux n'y seront pas.- Zut ! Crache-t-il. "





	I love the way you die

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant les gamins être sortit de force de l'avion. Deux autres jeunes gamins se lèvent ensuite et les suivent, et Harry secoue la tête, interloqué.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Mais revenez !

Sauf que bien sûr, personne ne l'écoute, parce que personne ne l'entend. Debout, incrédule dans l'allée de l'avion, la Mort regarde les âmes condamnées disparaître dans le terminal.

Il se secoue et fouille furieusement dans la poche de sa cape pour en sortir le parchemin. Exaspéré par les discutions des mortels autour de lui, il agite la main et le temps se suspend. Du calme, enfin ! C'est apparemment trop demandé pour eux.

Il déroule le parchemin avec un soupir et fronce les sourcils en scrutant la liste des passagers du vol 180 et trouve les noms qui, contrairement aux autres noms noirs, sont rouges vifs. Tod Waggner, Terry Chaney, Valery Newton, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchock, Claire Rivers, Alexander Chance Browning. Oui, ils sont tous là, mais...

\- Non, non ! Crache la Mort en frappant du pied sur le sol. Bande de petits...

Énervé Harry relance le temps comme il se doit, les gens murmurent toujours de l'éclat du jeune homme qui a paniqué et provoqué l'écoulement de leur vie, de leur sursis, et sort de l'avion pour les retrouver dans le terminal.

\- Bande d'abrutis ! Leur crie-t-il sans qu'ils ne le voient. Vous vous fichez de moi ? Allez, remontez tout de suite dans cet avion !

Mais les agents de la sécurité refusent que les Condamnés remontent dans l'appareil et il peste un peu plus fort quand Larry Murnau, Blege, 64 ans, est le seul à remonter dans l'avion. Il regarde les Condamnés, puis l'avion que l'on voit aux travers des vitres du terminal, puis de nouveau le groupe de futurs rescapés, et grogne. Il ne peut plus rien changer maintenant, l'avion va partir et eux n'y seront pas.

\- Zut ! Crache-t-il.

L'un des gamins, Alexander, commence à parler d'une vision qu'il vient d'avoir du crash de l'avion, et Harry ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Destinée ! Comprend-t-il enfin. Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurle-t-il au vide.

Parce que Destinée n'a jamais trouvé corps pour s'incarner, pas comme Mort, avec qui l'ancien sorcier Harry Potter qu'il avait été des centaines d'années plus tôt et  _ **elle**_  ne font plus qu'un aujourd'hui. La nouvelle Faucheuse, s'il faut dire les choses plus clairement.

\- Destinée ! Je sais que je me plains tout le temps de m'ennuyer, de m'engluer dans la routine, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me donner du travail en plus !

L'avion explose, et la liste dans sa main se déduit aux quelques noms rouges, signe qu'ils venaient  _de lui échapper_!

\- Eh voilà ! Bravo ! L'équilibre des Univers et des Réalités à restaurer, rien que pour ma pomme, parce que je n'ai que ça à faire ! J'apprécie, Destinée, vraiment, merci pour ce cadeau, dit-il d'une voix soudainement douce, réellement touché par ce petit changement bienvenu dans la monotonie de son existence, avant que la réalité ne le rattrape.

Il secoue la tête et les mains pour s'éclaircir les idées, la liste des rescapés miraculeux s'agitant dans sa main.

\- Oui, mais non, attend ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Sérieusement ?

Il fusille du regard celui à qui Destinée avait murmuré à l'oreille.

\- Et toi là, hein ? Tu te fiches de moi, de croire à un cauchemar ? Tu n'aurais pas pu faire comme tout le monde, prendre une grande inspiration, croire au fait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et passer à autre chose ?! Le dernier sorcier a disparu il y a 257 ans dans un murmure silencieux, tu n'étais pas censé reconnaître une prémonition !

Bougonnant, la Mort suit le groupe de désormais réfugiés, leur crachant des insultes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres tout en fusillant la liste du regard. Il se remet à crier au nez d'Alexander, qui ne le voit ni l'entend toujours pas.

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? As-tu la moindre idée de la paperasse qu'entraîne ton petit acte héroïque ?! Terra n'est pas la seule planète avec de la vie, d'accord ?! Et là où il y a la vie, il y a la Mort ; aka moi, qui ai du boulot ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper d'une bande d'enfants capricieux alors qu'il y a la plus belle supernova qui est censé se passer dans un mois à 137 milliards d'années lumières d'ici ! Trois planètes habitées, raillées d'un coup, d'un seul ! J'ai du boulot, moi ! Mais non !  _À cause de tes conneries, je vais être obligé de rattraper ta bourde et je suis bloqué ici, dans cette petite ville de merde ! **Je hais les États-Unis, tu m'entends ? Connards d'égoïstes d'américains !**_

Il se retrouve haletant - bien qu'il n'ai pas besoin de respirer, pas vraiment, mais ça fait du bien de hurler un bon coup. Même si personne ne le voit et que personne ne lui répond.

\- Connards d'humains, auto-centrés, égoïstes, crache-t-il une dernière fois.

Il les regarde tous à tour et renifle dédaigneusement en remontant ses manches, la liste flottant à côté de son visage, le titre changeant pour "  _Rescapés Vol 180 - Terra_  ".

\- Ok, vous voulez jouer à ça, on va jouer à ça, peste-t-il. Je vais venir pour vous, les uns après les autres.

.*.

La supernova s'est bien passée, merci beaucoup.

Et maintenant, Harry est de retour sur Terra - la Terre des humains -, aux États-unis, dans l'état de New York pour venir récolter les âmes qui se sont échappées. Il s'est un peu calmé depuis, heureusement. Mais il reste un peu frustré, ce genre de situation étant.. Rare.

\- T'aurais jamais dû suivre ton pote, mon pauvre Tod. Tu as troqué une mort rapide pour un trépas... Un peu moins cool. Désolé, mais c'est comme ça, explique-t-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bain du premier condamné sur la liste, Tod Wagner.

Il ouvre un peu l'eau de la canalisation, qui commence doucement à gouter et l'observe couler sur le sol. La flaque d'eau grossie et se dirige implacablement vers l'humain, qui se rase face à son miroir. Harry jubile un instant en le voyant allumer la radio puis grimace quand il débranche la sono et s'éloigne, sans que l'eau ne le touche.

\- Mais quoi, encore ?! Je te propose une mort par électrocution, c'est simple et efficace, rapide. Mais non ! Tu veux la jouer dure ! … OK, on va la jouer dure.

Il soupire et croise les bras, et Tod glisse dans la baignoire. La corde à linge suspendue s'enroule autour de son cou et Harry sort une montre à gousset alors que le mortel se débat, glissant sur la faïence de la baignoire pleine de savon.

\- Allez... allez... Soupire-t-il.

Puis enfin, le jeune homme meurt et Harry hoche la tête, l'énergie de son âme le rejoignant enfin pour se reposer avant d'être réatribuer.

Tandis que l'eau responsable de son trépas retourne dans les canalisations sous son ordre, la Mort sort une plume et raye le nom de Tod Wagner, l'écriture passant de rouge à noir. Parfait.

Un, plus que six.

.*.

La Mort soupire de frustration en voyant le duo improbable se glisser dans la morgue. À quoi s'attendent-ils, hein ? À ce que leur ami revienne à la vie ?

Un peu fatigué de les voir essayer de trouver une réponse autre que vie + vie = mort, il les laisse s'approcher avant de faire bouger le bras du corps sans vie, et ricane fort de leur panique - Hey. Il n'y a pas de petits plaisirs quand on est la Grande Faucheuse, ok ? -

Le fossoyeur leur parle, cryptique, et Harry roule des yeux à cause de son air lointain et mystique. Les gamins s'en vont et la Mort secoue la tête. Le croc-mort, un descendant lointain de chaman, pose son regard sur lui et la Mort hausse un sourcil.

\- Aucun commentaire. Quand tu seras mort et que je viendrai pour toi, que tu seras sous mes ordres, tu riras moins des mortels.

Harry n'aime pas vraiment les futurs faucheurs qui seront à son service une fois leurs heures venues. Ils connaissent toujours trop, beaucoup trop, et s'amusent beaucoup des autres mortels et de leurs questions existentielles qui resteront à jamais sans réponses.

De plus, ils aiment les paniquer... Et les âmes paniquées n'ont pas vraiment bon goût.

.*.

Harry est de nouveau outré.

\- Alexander, je te hais ! Pourquoi il faut que Destinée s'accroche à toi comme une moule à son rocher ?

Parce que le gamin sent, il voit certaines choses, il sent beaucoup trop de choses, graaaaa ! C'est frustrant, vraiment !

_\- ... Et si j'avais vu le plan de la Mort ? Et l'avais déjoué ? Mais si c'était notre heure, si on n'était pas censé descendre de l'avion, si c'était_ _**encore** _ _notre heure ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fini. Et on va mourir, maintenant, sans tarder. À moins... à moins qu'on déjoue son plan en trouvant la faille._

La Mort haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

\- D'où te vient cette idée saugrenue ? Il y a la Vie, il y a la Mort, et puis c'est tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça m'amuse de  _ **parler dans le vide**_  ? Crie-t-il au final.

Il le regarde se lever pour parler aux autres et, ooooh... Ils sont tous là. Tous les rescapés. Hey bien... Allons-y, alors.

Il sort sa liste et regarde le prochain nom. Terry Chaney. Très bien. Il regarde autour de lui et hoche la tête en voyant tellement de possibilités... Tellement ! Il se lève, réfléchit, laisse le film passer devant ses yeux, voit la chose arriver et acquiesce.

Il se retrouve dans le bus. Là, il regarde autour de lui et donne un coup, un tout petit coup à la jeune adolescente encore timide, encore en enfance avec ses couettes sur le haut de la tête. Elle est mignonne, et sous le coup de la Mort, trébuche et percute son meilleur ami, qui grogne en balançant le bras. Ce dernier cogne une petite vieille qui se mets à vitupérer d'une voix forte, insultant cette jeunesse décadente, détournant efficacement l'attention du chauffeur, qui ne voit pas. Harry s'assied sur un siège vide et sourit quand le bus percute de plein fouet et à grande vitesse Terry Chaney.

Plus que cinq.

.*.

La pauvre professeur fait un peu de la peine. Elle croit dur comme fer qu'Alexander va la tuer. C'est triste, parce que c'est si loin de la vérité. Elle a presque la mort la moins agréable. Mais après tout, c'est... Ce n'est pas faux, c'est de la faute d'Alexander. Plus il essaye d'intervenir, plus il empire la situation. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! ... Enfin, pas trop.

Ok, un peu quand même. Mais il fallait le comprendre ! La Mort personnifiée ne se déplace que pour les grosses catastrophes prévues et déjà toute tracées dans le tissus de la réalité. Lui n'était là que pour s'assurer que cela se passe sans dommage et sa présence est supposée calmer et guérir les âmes meurtries, celles qui sont encore choquées de leur trépas initiale. Mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, c'est comme ça.

Injuste ? Mais qui a dit que la Mort est juste ? La Mort est Mort, un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas son département, le Karma est le juste retour des choses, d'accord ? Lui, il prend les âmes, elles macèrent en lui quelques temps, puis elles repartent dans le monde des vivants. Parce qu'il y a un nombre maximum d'âmes disponible pour l'ensemble de la réalité, et qu'il n'a pas trop envie d'assister à l'effondrement de cette dernière si des bébés commencent à naitre sans âmes parce qu'il n'y en a plus de disponible, merci bien. Et puis quoi encore ?

Alors oui, certes, la mort de Valérie Lewton aurait pu être plus douce. Mais Harry ne s'en fait pas, quand elle reviendra, elle prendra revanche sur sa précédente vie insatisfaisante, même si elle ne s'en souvient plus. C'est de la faute d'Alexander, de toute manière. À tant vouloir intervenir, il bouscule ses plans - non, tu ne peux les déjouer, calme-ton égo, petit -, forçant Harry à prendre des dispositions... Drastiques. Aloooors ouiiiii... Le couteau dans la poitrine après l'éclat de verre dans la carotide, c'est peut-être beaucoup, mais duh ! Valérie avait fait différemment à ses habitudes, parce qu'inconsciemment, les mots de son élève l'avaient secoué et elle était plus prudente, embêtant la Mort  _qui ne veut que faire son boulot, est-ce trop demander ?_

Si Harry n'avait pas sentit Alexander se rapprocher de la maison, la Mort aurait pu prendre l'âme de la professeur avant qu'elle ne se sente mourir par exsanguination afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Mais Alex venait, et sans son côté radical, il aurait pu retarder son trépas, la laissant souffrante, dans le coma ou quelque chose comme ça.

Alors oui, radicale : la carotide tranchée, couteau dans le cœur et  _ **boom**_ la maison. Namého.

Si avec ça, ils ne comprenaient pas tous que Sa Venue était inévitable, il mange son chapeau.

.*.

Harry roule des yeux.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai  _ **pas**_  de chapeau !

Les condamnés sont dans une voiture, dans la voiture de Carter, et Harry s'est glissé entre Alexander et Claire, prit en sandwich sur la banquette arrière. Les deux jeunes gens lui passent au travers et il n'aime pas ça, mais c'est quelque chose par lequel il faut qu'il passe, puisqu'ils sont dans une voiture ; et que la Mort ne se voit pas du tout, mais alors  _ **pas du tout**_ , courir à côté du véhicule. Et puis quoi encore ?

Un sourire éclaire ses traits quand Carter semble être le seul qui comprend enfin que la situation est inévitable, et qu'il commence à paniquer.

-  _D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ? (...) Va te faire foutre !_

_\- Arrête cette voiture !_

_\- Pourquoi ? Je préfère choisir ma façon d'aller la rejoindre ! (...) J'ai pas peur ! Je veux décider de mon heure, je... je... Je contrôle ma vie et je-je-je contrôle ma mort !_

Harry lève les mains.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de sensé !

Sauf qu'Alexander, et tous les autres en fait, essayent de changer les choses, encore, et la voiture évite les autres véhicules par des putains de coup de chance de m... Parce que Destinée trouve ça hilarant et  _sérieusement_?! Harry essaye de secouer Alexander, mais il prend ça pour les cahots de la voiture.

\- Mais arrête d'interférer, connaaaaard ! Lui hurle-t-il.

Puis Carter freine d'un seul coup, sur une voie de chemin ferrés. Et un train approche.

\- Ah, bah voilà ! Bien Carter, parfait, surtout ne bouge plus !

Les trois autres s'excitent, paniquent, et arrivent enfin à descendre du véhicule. Carter reste au volant mais Alexander commence à lui donner le doute, à le faire changer d'avis. Alors Harry soupire et empêche le démarrage de fonctionner. Il verrouille les portes d'un geste de la main et renforce la résistance de la ceinture de sécurité. Sifflotant, il sort le parchemin, la liste des rescapés et une plume apparait face à lui.

\- Alors...

Il hausse un sourcil surprit en voyant que la liste a quelque chose d'étrange... Mais roule très vite des yeux et grince des dents quand Alexander se précipite et commence à vouloir aider l'autre jeune homme à sortir de la voiture.

\- Noooon... Non, ne fait pas ça... Arrête... ! Marmonna-t-il.

Le train est là et Harry est à côté de Billy et de Claire. Le train  _explose_  la voiture - dommage, elle était bien belle - et Alexander et Carter halètent de panique dans la poussière, à un mètre du train passant.

_\- Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu !_

La Mort lève les yeux au ciel et soupire, fatigué.

\- Destinée... Arrête... Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, je te rappelle !

Billy hurle que Carter est le prochain, qu'il faut l'éviter comme la peste.

_\- T'es mort ! T'es mort, et je ne veux pas mourir avec toi !_

Harry cligne des yeux surprit alors que la tôle de la voiture explosée de Carter tombe au sol après avoir tué Billy, la tête coupée en deux à l'horizontal.

\- Euh... C'était prévu, ça ? S'enquit-il auprès de... Eh bien, personne.

Alexander commence - continue - de délirer. Et là, c'est l'égo qui craque complètement.

_\- Si je vois, je peux intervenir, et si j'intervins, je déjoue le plan !_

_\- Tu te prend pour dieu, maintenant ?!_

_\- Les Dieux ne meurent pas ! Nous, oui ! Tu comprends ?_

_\- T'es malade, tu délire_ _s_ _!_

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Claire, s'étonne Harry en fixant le gamin. Tu craques complètement.

La Mort soupire et se frotte la nuque, fatigué... Vraiment fatigué.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Claire et Alexander s'en vont alors que les policiers se rapprochent et il est lui aussi prêt à partir quand quelque chose l'arrête. Un policier en particulier. Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! Tu es... tu es censé être sur un braquage ! Tu es censé prendre une balle et ta survie est supposée être joué à pile ou face avec Destinée ! Si l'infirmière de garde de l'hôpital où tu devrais être transporté prend demain un plat de pâtes ou bien les carottes... tu n'as rien à faire là, tu-

Il se tait et baisse le regard sur Billy.

\- Oh... Oh ! Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que leur survie à eux va avoir chamboulé le trépas d'autres personnes !

Il gémit et se frotte le visage.

\- Damned, je suis maudit.

Avec un grognement - parce qu'il n'y en a plus que trois, par l'Après-Monde ! - il s'éloigne pour chercher les vies qui étaient chamboulées par la survie des passagers du vol 180.

.*.

Ça lui a prit un peu.. beaucoup de temps. Mais oui.

Douze vies avaient été chamboulées, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Sérieusement ?

Soupirant, la Mort secoue la tête en trainant des pieds dans la ville des amoureux, Paris, France, Terra. Son regard tombe sur la petite table du café où se trouvent Alex, Claire et Carter. Six mois après, ils sont tous là, quelle ironie. Il les écoute parler du fait qu'ils l'avaient déjoué et il fronce les sourcils en sortant cette fois un carnet. Il remonte la vie d'Alexander, tournant les pages pour voir le parallèle avec la vie de Claire et hausse un sourcil.

\- Ah non mes p'tits loups... Votre " _combat_ " contre " _moi_ " devant la maison de Claire il y a six mois, ce n'était pas moi, c'était Clotho, ça. Clotho et l'Ironie du Sort, deux concepts différents. Il y a beaucoup de hasard dans la vie, vous savez.

Personne ne l'écoute et la Mort soupire une nouvelle fois. Il se retrouve sur l'échafaudage, et donne un coup de pied à un pot de peinture, qui percute une boite de clous et se déverse ; Et Alexander panique, pauvre chose. Désormais adossé à l'enseigne du Miro 81 - 180, t'as comprit, Harry aime ce chiffre, allez savoir pourquoi -, il regarde les choses s'enchaîner, et quand le lampadaire percute la structure et l'affaiblit, Harry ne fait que sourire en donnant une petite pichenette dans l'enseigne.

Enfin, il était temps.

Carter est broyé par la structure en essayant de sauver Alexander, mais ça n'a jamais été Alex, de visé. Parce que ça y est, il a enfin comprit comment se servir de l'influence que les autres condamnés peuvent avoir sur les choses pour les tourner à son avantage.

\- Bon, maintenant, vacances ! Je l'ai bien mérité, hein. Alex, à dans quatre mois. Claire, à dans sept. Amusez-vous bien pendant que je ne suis plus là !

Et la Mort s'en fut. Aux Bahamas. Avec un cocktail orné d'un petit parapluie bleu ciel.

Eh, qui a dit que la Mort ne peut-elle pas elle aussi profiter de la vie ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE CA ALLAIT ÊTRE SÉRIEUX XDDD
> 
> J'ai rit en l'écrivant, je vous jure. Je m'imaginais tellement bien la Mort pester parce que ces gamins ne lui obéissent pas, et l'idée de Maître de la Mort Harry qui devient la nouvelle faucheuse étant une de mes idées préférés dans tous les Headcanon Potterhead, c'était courut d'avance.
> 
> Enfin voilà .w. Plein de bisous, et à tout de suite pour les lecteurs de Vultus !
> 
> xoxo, 'Win


End file.
